1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to X-ray apparatuses and X-ray detectors, and more particularly, to an X-ray apparatus that selects an X-ray detector to be used for photographing based on the orientation information of the X-ray radiation unit and the orientation information of the X-ray detector, and an X-ray detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, X-rays are electromagnetic waves having a wavelength of 0.01 to 100 Å and can pass through an object. Thus, they may be commonly used in a wide range of applications, such as medical equipment that take images of the inside of a living body and non-destructive testing equipment for industrial use.
X-ray photographing apparatuses using X-rays allow X-rays emitted by an X-ray source to pass through an object, and detect a difference between the intensities of the passed X-rays from an X-ray detector to thereby acquire an X-ray image of the object. X-ray imaging apparatuses are able to easily identify the internal structure of an object based on an X-ray image of the object and to diagnose a disease of the object. X-ray apparatuses are able to easily identify the internal structure of an object by using the principle that the transmission coefficient of X-rays varies depending on the density of the object and the atomic number of an atom of the object. As the wavelength of an X-ray becomes shorter, the transmission coefficient of X-rays increases, and a picture on a screen becomes clearer.